


Attractive

by ctmamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Kinda lemon lmao, Kissing, Lemon, also raihan just letting you know your sexy asf dont forget it, horny losers being horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctmamy/pseuds/ctmamy
Summary: You feel pretty self conscious about your body today, and it's not a great feeling. It's a good thing Raihan has the uncanny ability to fix things... Amongst other things.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Kudos: 108





	Attractive

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write lemons or smut usually so akdjqkdkaksk, but I wanted to write a little something for all us girls out there who maybe feel unattractive, or are bigger then others, etc. Just to let you know, Raihan would probs find you sexy sis ;)
> 
> E n j o y I guess;;

Something about how you looked today was putting you off, and it had been all day. You weren't entirely sure, but you had this nagging voice in the back of your head telling you it was probably because you gained weight or something. It was a frustrating thought, but once it formed inside your head it seemed quite content on staying. 

You moved your shirt, pulled it away from your stomach, turned 180 to look at yourself from every angle you could in the floor length mirror. It was captivating to stare at yourself but also dangerous because you were doing it with the intent to find any flaw, be it big or small, on your body. 

You had been so focused on nitpicking yourself and pinching your arms, thighs, and stomach, that you barely took notice to the near 7ft tall man who had just come into your shared bedroom from the living room.

"If you keep staring so much, I might get jealous," Raihans deep voice startled you and for a second your eyes flicked to his in the mirror, then they flitted back to your own eyes. 

"Lame," was the only response you could muster as you felt shame fill your bones, and embarrassment. Did he think you were as unattractive as you felt you were? Did he look at you and see your flaws like you did? 

It was silent between the two of you for a moment before the gym leader took a few steps closer to you, "I was beginning to wonder where you went. I didn't realize changing into pajamas took so much work and scrutinizing."

Oh.

Oh ya. You had come into the bedroom to change into your pajamas, and settle in the living room to watch a movie with Raihan. But you hadn't been able to stop yourself from stopping when you passed the mirror on your way to the closet in your room. 

"Shit," you breathed out, "Sorry Rai, I got distracted- I just..." 

"Was too busy nitpicking yourself?" He finished for you. Without warning his long arms pulled your body into his chest from behind, "I don't see what there is to nitpick- you're real hot babe."

Your body stiffened in his arms as you became uncomfortable with the idea that any possible extra weight you had on your bones was pressing up against his body, and he could feel it. When you tried to pull away he only locked his arms tighter. 

"Raihan..." you sighed in defeat.

"What is it?" He continued, his chest vibrating beneath your back as he spoke into your ear, "what's bothering you. Tell me, so I can convince you otherwise."

"...I feel like I've gained weight recently, I don't know... I'm not as fit as you are and I dont know I just... I don't have a body like Nessa or anything- you could do better."

The dragon tamers hands began to wander suddenly as he put one hand under the front of your shirt and explored the skin with his fingers tips, it made a shiver run down your spine and he noticed. He always did.

"I don't see it," he hummed, "don't feel it either... But even then, who cares if you gain weight? You'd be just as sexy as you are right now... Besides, it would just be more for me to hold." 

At that, he turned you around to face him swiftly, and his hands continued to wander as he felt your skin beneath his.

"And if I'm being completely honest," his voice was barely even a whisper beside your ear, "Girls with a little extra? A much bigger turn on than a body like Nessa's." 

His body pressed into yours and that mixed with his wandering fingers and his voice in your ear was enough to make you let out a moan you had been trying to hide. How had he managed to make you go from self loathing in the mirror to being completely and utterly turned on, bent to his will, in a matter of minutes.

"R-Raihan," you bit your lip as his lips wandered on your neck, he was definitely planning on leaving a hickey on your skin- you could feel his smirk at how you were reacting to him and if he hadn't made you weak at the knees, you would've nudged him for smirking at you, "you win... I look fine... What about the m-movie."

"Hmm..." you knew he was pretending to think as he hummed into your neck, mixing it with a moan, "I don't think I could focus on a movie right now..."

You secretly were hoping that was what he would say- because you felt the same. The way your body was suddenly yearning for him was a welcome switch from the feelings of hatred you had felt earlier. He made you feel sexy, attractive, beautiful. 

Before you could attempt to respond to him, you found yourself easily lifted off the ground- you had to wrap your legs around his waist as he held you up in his arms, face to face with him- somehow holding you a few inches higher then his face really. If you weren't completely enraptured by him at that moment you may have been thinking about how this must be what it's like to be tall.

Your legs wrapped around his body turned him on, you could tell. His lips connected with your own and you could feel the hunger behind his lips, and the same behind your own. It wasn't too long before he had bit your lip and you released a moan- falling onto your bed with him atop of you, using his arms to keep him from pressing himself entirely onto you. 

"Too soon," you moaned, referring to the bite he had given your lip. He smirked- he knew it wasn't too soon. 

"You know I can't help it babe," the way he spoke sounded feral, like he was trying to hold himself back but it was hard.

His hands helped you to remove your own shirt, then he helped you remove his own. Your hands roamed across his chest- then dragged him harshly back down towards you. The moments your lips touched his again, you felt like you were going to explode.

He pulled back, much to your sudden dismay.

"You," he breathed deep, "are the most attractive person I've ever met. You drive me fucking crazy. Stop. Doubting. Yourself."

Needless to say, you didn't feel self conscious of yourself for the rest of the night. He didn't allow it.


End file.
